This invention relates generally to millimeter wavelength, electromagnetic energy, dielectric waveguide transmission lines, and more particularly to a low loss joint for such dielectric waveguides.
In the fabrication of dielectric waveguide circuits, numerous butt joints exist between the dielectric waveguides, control devices, bends and other transmission line elements. In the transmission of millimeter wavelength energy through these joints, any air gap or void causes detrimental energy losses by radiation and/or reflection of energy.
Previously, an attempt was made to reduce such losses by minimizing the gap at each butt joint by carefully configuring the mating parts; however, this technique proved to be very costly and energy loss persisted.
It is therefore an object of this invention to reduce energy losses by radiation and/or reflection of energy in butt joints between dielectric waveguide circuit elements.